


Warmbodies

by werekanima (iiEthan)



Series: The movie go-ers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiEthan/pseuds/werekanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belated valentines day drabble.</p>
<p>Stiles takes up Isaac's offer and asks Isaac out to the movie's on valentines day.</p>
<p>Follows after batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmbodies

“Hey Isaac wait up!” Stiles called catching up with Isaac and Erica as they left chemistry class.  
  
Isaac smiled down at the smaller teen when he caught up to them, waving Erica off as she leered at Stiles, making the teen grip his book bag strap tighter. She huffed but started walking away tossing a wave and ‘later batman’ over her shoulder.  
  
“What can I help you with Stiles?” Isaac asked as they started off towards their lockers. He watched amused as Stiles ran a hand over his buzz cut.  
  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go watch warm bodies with me tomorrow?” Stiles asked in a rush opening his locker quickly shoving his books inside. “You don’t have to I mean, you probably already got plans with it being Valentines day and all. It’s just me and Scott had plans to watch the movie earlier this week but Allison heard it was playing on Valentines day and you know how mushy Scott is so he invited her along and while that’s cool and all I really don’t want to be a third wheel and tomorrow is the last day it’s playing. So yeah just-just ignore all that you probably alread-”  
  
“Hey! Stiles it’s okay.” Isaac said cutting Stiles off mid ramble. “I want to go with you. Just so long as we don’t sit right next to Scott and Allison. I don’t want to spend the whole movie with them making out next to me.” he explained flashing a smile as he watched Stiles nodded along with what he was saying.  
  
“Awesome! We’ll totally sit away from them.” Stiles agreed closing his locker door. “Do you want me to pick you up?”  
  
“Nah I’ll get Derek to drop me off. I’ll see you tomorrow Stiles.” Isaac said bumping their arms together before leaving to join Erica and Boyd.  
  
~  
  
“God that movie was more awesome than I thought it would be.” Stiles stated waving his mini poster around before rolling it up carefully. “Thanks again for grabbing this for me Isaac, and for coming tonight.”  
  
“It was no problem Stiles and I told to let me know when you wanted to go out to the movies.” Isaac steered Stiles away from Scott and Allison who were comparing their love to the movie over to the jeep. “Besides I had a good time.”  
  
“Yeah me too.” Stiles smiled warmly at Isaac before turning to unlock his door. He startled when he felt a pair of warm lips press a brief kiss to his cheek. Blushing he turned around see Isaac start walking towards the place the camaro was parked.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Stiles.” Isaac gave a small wave grinning back at Stiles, before hurrying inside the vehicle.  
  
“Tomorrow.” Stiles repeated getting inside the jeep, biting down on his bottom lip to stop from grinning so hard.


End file.
